Costume Party of Awesome
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: My last Halloween one-shot for this year! Gil goes to a costume party held by Feli and Mattie shows up in a sexy outfit and Gil wants him but, stuff happens and... yeah my summaries kinda suck... FLUFF!


**Costume Party (PruCan)**

**AN: This is my last Halloween one-shot this year! It is actually the first one I wrote but, I hadn't published it till last because I kinda love it the most (saving the best for last anyone?) and… as an added bonus… it's actually being posted on Halloween! Fluff! (I was right... all of my Halloween stuff was fluff!)  
**

**So Happy Halloween my friendly readers! I hope you love this and will review because then you get a special Halloween hug from Mattie! **

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This was a suggestion from CalaveraCandiedSkull

* * *

**

Gilbert smirked as he walked into the Vargas' house. He was there for the annual Halloween costume party that Feliciano was throwing. As he looked around, he noticed that some of the costumes were very interesting, to say the least. Alfred was just one example.

Gilbert glanced at the American as he walked but. "Alfred, where's your brother?" he paused as he looked Alfred up and down. "And why the hell are you dressed up as Arthur?"

Alfred just smiled, "looks good doesn't it? Can't wait to show Iggy. You don't look too bad yourself Gil."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the other man. "Yes, I'm sure your boyfriend will love it. One the subject of boyfriends… where is your brother?"

Alfred pouted a bit. "I complimented you and you ignored it?"

Gilbert sighed, "Yes, I do look awesome. That really shouldn't surprise you too much. Now where is Mattie?" Gilbert did look pretty damn good though and he knew it. His costume was his old military uniform that still looked completely badass.

Alfred sighed, "Last time I heard he was on his way here." He walked away to go find Arthur.

Gilbert sat back and waited for Matthew to actually get there. While he was sitting there, he took in some of the other costumes. Poland was running around the house in a nurse outfit; it wasn't surprising coming from the cross-dressing polish man. Feliciano was sporting fairy wings. He didn't know where Ludwig was hiding. Lovino wasn't dressed up but, he was sitting in the corner, being pestered by Antonio. Francis was dressed up as a doctor; he was calling himself "Doctor Amour." Arthur was wearing an outfit from back in his punk days.

Gilbert's attention was immediately diverted as he looked back at the door. Walking in was none other than Matthew.

Gilbert's eyes crawled over Matthew's body, taking in everything. Matthew wore black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, cat ears, and was sporting a tail. Gilbert definitely approved of the outfit.

Gilbert approached Mattie with a smile on his face, "A cat?" he guessed.

Matthew smiled, "A black cat to be more accurate."

Gilbert chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "You know birdie, we could just leave the party right now and move on to more fun things," he whispered.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "no Gil, we're staying."

Gilbert leaned in and kissed Matthew. "Fine, but only because you said so."

Matthew blushed, "after the party," he promised.

Gilbert smiled, his arms still around the adorable Canadian. "I'll hold you to that love."

Matthew's blush increased.

They stayed like that until gilbert heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. "Aww gilly! That is like totally adorable! I never would have guessed that you'd totally be in love with like Mattie!"

Gilbert turned around to glare at Poland. "Go fuck yourself Feliks."

Feliks laughed, "Well that like won't work Gilbert!"

Gilbert never thought he'd be thankful to Francis but, when the pervert came up and reprimanded Feliks, he really wanted to hug the fucker. That is, until he opened his mouth. "Now Feliks, leave the lovebirds alone why don't you?"

Gilbert growled. "Both of you should go away."

Francis winked at Matthew, "Matthiue, remember to tell me about it later."

Mattie continued to blush more with each word Francis said. Thankfully, Gilbert had an escape plan, he pulled Mattie behind him as he ran across the room. He finally stood in front of the couch and smiled. "Got rid of them."

Matthew smiled, "Thanks Gil."

Gilbert laughed, "Someone as awesome as me can't leave their boyfriend at the mercy of a Frenchman." Matthew smiled and nodded. "Now where were we?"

"Umm... about to go talk to Feli?" Mattie suggested with a hopeful smile.

Gilbert chuckled darkly, "No I don't think that was it." He put his arms around Matthew once more. "I believe I was in the process of seducing you Birdie."

Matthew was about to comment when Arthur ran and pushed his way in between the two. He grabbed Mattie and pushed him in front of him. "What the hell Arthur? Why are you running?" Matthew paused for a moment. "And why are you wearing your old clothes?"

Arthur frowned, "This is my costume you twat. I am a punk rocker. And if you must blame anyone, blame your damned brother."

Mattie groaned, "What did Al do this time?"

His answer came when he saw Alfred running towards him holding a buzzer. "Come on Artie! I just want to shave your eyebrows off!"

Gilbert grumbled, "I was interrupted for this!"

Arthur glanced at Alfred from behind Matthew. "You will not shave my eyebrows off you bloody wanker."

Alfred winked. "Please Artie!"

Matthew ran out from under Arthur's arm and looked at his brother, "Don't do anything stupid Al." he then ran back over to Gilbert.

Gilbert groaned, "People keep stopping me! All I want to do is seduce my damn boyfriend and you people keep interrupting!"

Matthew chuckled, "Really Gil? What if I had something different in mind?"

Gilbert sighed. "What would that be?"

Matthew smiled, "Maybe it would be dancing… there is music you know."

Gilbert stared in disbelief, "Really Mattie? Why the hell do you always have to be so damn romantic?"

Matthew laughed, "Please Gilly?" he gave Gilbert his best puppy dog face.

"Fine," Gilbert agreed grudgingly.

Quite a few songs and half an hour later, Gilbert walked away from the crowd with Matthew. "Happy now Birdie?"

Matthew smiled, "Very happy. Maybe you'll get a reward for this." Matthew kissed Gilbert then. The kiss was hard and demanding.

Gilbert was taken by surprise but, didn't fight it. The surprise was actually really good. He loved it when Matthew got the idea of being a horny motherfucker in his head. That side of his lover definitely worked amazingly for him and he loved that so much.

Matthew broke off the kiss far too soon and Gilbert pouted a bit. That is, until he saw what was going on in the greater party. Lovino and Antonio were making out on the couch, for some reason Francis had a nose bleed, and his brother finally showed up. Apparently, Gilbert had missed a lot.

The best part of Ludwig's appearance was his costume. He was dressed up as a beer bottle. Gilbert approached his brother, "So… you say you're not an alcoholic?" He couldn't contain his laughter any longer and almost went down to ground.

"Shut up. This was all Feli's idea."

"Great job Feli! Points for you!" Gilbert said in between bouts of laughter. He actually had to sit on the floor because he couldn't stand any more.

Ludwig scowled and walked off as Gilbert forced himself to stand again. "That was awesome… made my fucking day!"

Matthew walked over, "I think I'm ready to leave now."

Gilbert smiled, "I take that back, this makes my fucking day."

Gilbert grabbed Matthews arm and pulled him out of the house before the Canadian got the chance to change his mind. He pulled his boyfriend all the way to Matthew's apartment before stopping. "Up the stairs we go."

Matthew could only chuckle.

They made it up the stairs before Gilbert pushed Matthew against the wall and kissed him hungrily. "This is what I've been waiting for," he whispered, slightly breathless.

Matthew groaned, "And I haven't been? I should probably take off the ears…"

"No… the ears stay… they're hot as hell and turning me on like nothing else." Gilbert deepened the kiss.

Matthew pulled back a bit, "Tonight has been awesome so far Gilly."

Gilbert sighed, "Tell me about it."

"I love you Gilbert." Matthew said.

"I love you too Matthew." Gilbert had heard those words uttered before but, the night was so awesome that they meant even more than usual.

Of course, Gilbert had plans that would make the night even more awesome than it already was. He led Matthew into the bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

**AN: I love Gilbert's end of the night plans xD**

**Lots of awesome fluff from the awesome Gilbert! I hope you guys love this. (If you do then you should go read and review my other stuff too because I said so ;)**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
